


Vampire's Mistake

by Tengu



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tengu/pseuds/Tengu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All is not what it seems in Fuyuki Church. A ravenous bunch of undead stand against the resident priest. But Kotomine Kirei is no ordinary priest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire's Mistake

Someone was standing in the darkness within the basement of the Fuyuki Church, encased by the silence of the night. Shadows lurked at every corner as the half-naked figure of Kotomine Kirei stud at a stone alter, his dark frock laid out before him. The only light that blessed the cold room was six candles, all perfectly blazing without a fault, the room was musky as the light of day and the warmth of the breeze had long since shown itself here.

“In the midst of life we are in death: of whom may we seek for succour, but of thee, O Lord, who for our sins art justly displeased? Yet, O Lord God most holy, O Lord most mighty, O holy and most merciful Saviour, deliver us not into the bitter pains of eternal death.”

Faith, undying and unshakeable. Though Kirei was a broken and empty man, his faith remained firm, no matter how twisted it grew. His incantations were not like those of a magi, no magical wonders were created, no aesthetic display, just the sound of his own voice piercing the silence. Grasping his clothes he began to dress himself, continuing on with his ceremony.

“Deliver me, O Lord, from death eternal on that fearful day, When the heavens and the earth shall be moved, When thou shalt come to judge the world by fire.“

Putting his coat on, he pulled out six Black Keys and materialised their blades. Closing his eyes he knelt down before the alter, his weapons at the ready.

“That day, day of wrath, calamity, and misery, day of great and exceeding bitterness,  
When thou shalt come to judge the world by fire.  
Réquiem ætérnam dona ei, Dómine: et lux perpétua lúceat ei.”

Silence was once more delivered to the room, the air seemed to stifle and stop flowing, his breathing slowed. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to tens of minutes. Finally, rising to his feet he exhaled slowly and in one swift movement all six of the holy weapons flew through the air. Darkness was once more brought to the room as the six candles fell to the floor, pierced by the Black Keys. A smile grew on Kirei’s face as he began to exit the chamber, the battle to come next was surely to bring some entertainment.

Groans, screams, cries, yells, all of which grew louder and louder as the priest headed up to his office. He opened the door to his study on first floor of the house, only to be greeted by the unexpected.

“Kirei, I wondered how long you were going to ramble on in the darkness, they’ve gotten quite feisty back there.”

With golden hair standing upright as if it’s burning and a pair of ruby-red eyes it was none other than the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh. He seemed disinterested at the noises coming from inside the church and merely stared at the priest in boredom.

“It’s been calling for you for quite some time, I thought you had run away.”

“Running away from a foe who is begging for battle?  
I do trust that it hasn’t bothered you too much, Archer.”

Gilgamesh merely snorted as he made no attempts to aid his master. Kirei exited the room to see the devastation that had been brought into the church. Benches were smashed, walls were cracked, windows were shattered. Had it not been for the King of Heroes presence in the building it would have no doubt followed down into the lower levels.

“Urghrgrhh…”

The Dead, simply put, those who continue to deceive death by consuming the flesh of their victims. They don’t simply appear by chance, The Dead are familiars of vampires or even Dead Apostles, such armies of The Dead can cause devastation if not purified. There had to be at least twelve of them in the church with Kirei, it was only a fraction of a second before they all charged, his flesh looking like a wondrous delicacy to them.

There were no shows of strength, nor were there any warnings. Kirei simultaneously threw out two Black Keys at his left and his right in the blink of an eye, so fast that his preparatory movements couldn’t even be seen. The thin blade, longer than a meter, made one think of the weapons used in fencing; as a sword the hilt was very short. This is the projectile weapon used specifically by the executors in the Holy Church, called the “Black Key”. Six Black Keys thundered out smashing and piercing the flesh of the dead, in an instant the mob had been halved in size. But The Dead have no fear and the remaining six continued to charge. Sighing he launched his next wave of attacks, this time without the use of the Black Keys. They charged scrambling over the rubble they had created desperate to tear at his flesh.

Slam, Kirei’s right fist found its place in the first attackers face, pulverising its skull in an instant. His left leg sung itself into a round kick as he took out a further two attackers in a single swipe to their heads. Ripping out a single Black Key he pin point pierced the fourth through the eye socket before pulling out and slashing the fifth attackers face in half. There was only one more member of The Dead charging, it stopped and performed an elegant backflip as the Black Key was thrown into its skull.  
The room was a mess, corpses were littered around, it would take quite the effort of cleaning to get rid of the stains…

“KeKKekekEKK!”

A laughing voice from the shadows echoed out. Kirei didn’t flinch as he put his hands behind his back, returning to his default posture, formal and business-like.

“I don’t know who you are, but isn’t it about time you revealed yourself?”

This voice carried an authority that did not permit compromise. After a period of silence, a hair-raising and suppressed laughter rang out before the creature dropped to the floor before Kirei.

“PRieST, YoU arE a FuNNy BeINg. It wiLL bE DelIciOuS to FEAsT on YoU!!!”

With that the creature pounced, it had become airborne in a single leap; A knife glistened in its right hand as it came towards Kirei at tremendous speed. Such a linear and brash move didn’t make Kirei falter once as he successfully pulled out a further three Black Keys and deflected the attack, sending the creature flying off behind him.

“KI!?!?”

The Vampire yelled out in confusion, it had vastly mistaken Fuyuki Church to be the home of an ordinary priest. But Kirei was an Executor, a first-rate murderer who killed and destroyed heretics.

“I kill, I give life. I injure, I heal. There are none who escape from my hands. There are none who escape from my eyes.“

The Purification Incantations, a mystery that is taught freely to Church members. A very simple ten line chant which performs tremendous damage to spiritual bodies.

“KIIII!?!?”

The Vampire yelled in anger as he launched his second attack, he rebounded off the wall behind Kirei and used his momentum once more to fling himself, hoping to slash the priest’s neck.

“May it be so that you are shattered.”

Kirei continued to chant as he merely crouched avoiding the desperate attack. The Vampire hissed in annoyance as he flew past, his skills not yet fully developed. In anger the Vampire threw the knife at Kirei, but once more he dodged with a simple roll to the right.

“I welcome the defeated, the aged. Surrender to me, learn from me, obey me.“

Now the Vampire was panicking, it charged forwards with unrelenting force, only to be countered with a cluster of Black Keys. Although it is a hand-tossed weapon, it had enough power to penetrate reinforced concrete and took the Vampire clean of its feet as it slammed into the wall, pinned by the holy weapons.

“May you be at rest. “

The vampire tried to thrash about, but was pinned in six locations, his shins, his shoulders and his hands, Kirei’s accuracy was ungodly as he glared at the fiend.

“Do not forget the song, do not forget the prayer, do not forget me. I relieve you of all burdens.  
May it be so that there is no deception. “

Kirei, who’s holding the position of initiative after completely reversing the situation of attack and defence, spoke and walked over leisurely. And once again a set of six Black Key appeared in his hands. The long blade of the Black Key is a semi-solid formed by prana, so while carrying it just holding the small hilt is sufficient. Nobody knows exactly how many Black Keys are hidden under Kirei’s loose frock.

“Retaliation unto forgiveness, betrayal unto belief, despair unto hope, darkness unto light, death unto life. “

Standing within a foot of the creature, he stud, half mocking its failed attempts as he said the ninth line of the chant.

“May you rest in my hands. Let there be mark of your sins. Eternal life is found only in death.  
Forgiveness is before you, and so my incarnation vows.“

The Vampire did something which Kirei did not expect, ripping its own arm out of the socket it leaned forward, blood spraying everywhere as it went to bite the priests neck…  
The right hand, where Kirei should have held the Black Key was empty. As he lunged forward, he abandoned his weapon. Like a clamp, the veiny fingers grabbed the Vampires jaw, slowly crushing it with pure force.

“May God have mercy of this soul.”

Without hesitation, as if tearing up cloth, he casually stabbed the Vampire in the heart with his free hand. Kirei let out a bored sigh as he let the creature return to dust, the corpses of the familiars also dissolved into non-existence. He turned to face the damage that had been caused, before yet another voice called out.

“Hahaha, Kirei, it’s interesting to watch you fight, shame about your church.”

Archer had watched the entire battle from the upper floor and wore a charismatic smile as he leisurely waved the wineglass containing red wine and continued to speak.

“I was merely dealing with the rabble, Archer.”

Finishing the wine he dropped the glass, and simultaneously re-materialised himself standing next to the priest, the glass smashing moments later.

“You said that, Kirei, but you appear unusually cheerful today.”

Kirei began to smile as he headed back towards the office, putting his remaining three Black Keys back into his coat.

“There is nothing wrong with enjoying ones own job.”

Post Tagged with Archer, Black Key, Black Keys, Church, Gilgamesh, King of Heroes, Kirei, Kirei Kotomine, Kotomine, Kotomine Kirei, The Dead, Vampire


End file.
